Internet connectivity has become central to many daily activities. For example, millions of people in the United States use the internet for various bill pay and banking functionalities. Countless more people use the internet for shopping, entertainment, to obtain news, and for myriad other purposes. Moreover, many businesses relies on the internet for communicating with suppliers and customers, as well as providing a resource library for their employees. However, various entities still use the internet for malicious or non-reputable activity. For example, spammers send billions of messages daily causing headaches for many users and administrators.
Reputation systems and message profilers have enabled better recognition of non-reputable traffic. Reputation systems and message profilers can take a one size fits all approach to identifying non-reputable entities and/or messages. Such an approach can lead to users opting out of such protection and ignoring the information provided by such systems.